Starfleet Headquarters
Starfleet Headquarters was the administrative center of Starfleet Command located in California, on Earth. Sharing grounds with Starfleet Academy, it encompassed territory adjacent to the city of San Francisco, on either side of the Golden Gate passage into San Francisco Bay. The sprawling complex was originally built as the headquarters of the Earth Starfleet in the early 22nd century, on what was previously a portion of Golden Gate National Recreation Area in Marin County, overlooking Horseshoe Bay. After the founding of the United Federation of Planets in 2161, it continued to serve as the command center of the Federation Starfleet. By the 2270s, the headquarters had expanded to the Presidio, an ancient military post on the southern side of the Golden Gate, where it included an air tram station. ( ) In 2293 the senior crew of the attended a meeting in a briefing room at Starfleet Headquarters regarding the following peace talks with the Klingons. ( ) In 2369, Odo tried to contact Starfleet Headquarters to tell them about the situation on Deep Space 9. However, Major Kira Nerys had ordered all subspace communications to the Federation be blocked. ( ) In 2371, Benjamin Sisko was debriefed on the Dominion situation in Starfleet Headquarters for several weeks. Sisko also enjoyed visiting it, hoping to be an Admiral based there one day. ( ) Admiral Charlie Whatley contacted Captain Benjamin Sisko from Starfleet Headquarters in 2373. ( ) Rear Admiral Bennett, the Judge Advocate General, had an officer at Starfleet Headquarters. He told Richard Bashir to report there in later in 2373, when he arrived on Earth from Deep Space 9. ( ) In 2374, the Emergency Medical Hologram known as The Doctor spoke directly to Starfleet Headquarters after securing the from Romulan forces. After informing them of the 's fate of being stranded in the Delta Quadrant, Starfleet Headquarters returned The Doctor to Voyager with a message for its crew - "You are no longer alone". ( ) Logistical Support was an office at Starfleet Headquarters that specialized in technology support. The office was located in Headquarters' main complex, through the second door on the right. The office was a secure area, and devices such as holo-imagers were not allowed. ( ) In late 2375, during the Dominion War, Starfleet Headquarters was attacked by the Breen. Buildings were badly damaged, including the historic Golden Gate Bridge, and many people were killed. ( ) By 2376, the city had been restored to its original appearance. ( ) File:StarfleetHeadquarters2151.jpg|Earth Starfleet Headquarters at Horseshoe Bay in 2151 File:Air tram station.jpg|Federation Starfleet Headquarters, Presidio complex, in 2272 File:StarfleetHeadquarters2372.jpg|Starfleet Headquarters on the Presidio in 2372 File:San Francisco attacked2.jpg|Starfleet Academy at Horseshoe Bay, after the Breen attack of 2375 See also * List of Starfleet Headquarters personnel * Terrasphere 8 Background Information The Starfleet Headquarters grounds were filmed at the Tillman Water Reclamation Plant in Van Nuys, California, where the Starfleet Academy scenes were also filmed. Matte paintings were added to enlarge the building. de:Hauptquartier der Sternenflotte ja:宇宙艦隊本部 nl:Starfleet Hoofdkwartier pl:Dowództwo Gwiezdnej Floty Category:Earth agencies